Lyra's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Heading to Johto seems like the worst scenario for Team Rocket, as Lyra is even worse with her farting problems than any girl they encountered! Oh, woe is Jessie, James, and Meowth!
1. Chapter 1

**Lyra's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I should have been writing a lot of fanfics today. But alas, I'm a stupid moron, so forgive me, guys. Anyway, here's, yep, yet another friggin' farting fanfic from me. At the rate I'm going, I'll probably have at least one hundred farting fanfics. Meh, they're better than stupid, incredibly short one-shots. Anyway, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen. Yay increasing word count!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Lyra sighed heavenly as she looked out towards the wide open blue, salty ocean from a small cruise ship, looking on the western end of the boat as the nice sea breeze blew towards her.

"Boy! It feels so great going back to Johto!" Lyra exclaimed as she took out her pink Pokedex and opening it up, giggling to herself. "I can't wait to finish up there so I can head back to Sinnoh!"

As Lyra was talking to herself, Jessie, James, and Meowth all popped out of the stairs, looking upon there without being noticed by anyone else.

"Why are we following this twerp again?" James whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Meowth sighed as he turned to face James. "Because this is a fanfic, and we don't have to be bound by stupid canon. Needless to say, we could actually be successful this time!"

Jessie sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Yeah, but what if it somehow backfires on us...?" She stated, raising an interesting question.

Lyra raised her eyebrows as she heard voices, turning around her. She blinked as she noticed no one by the staris, as Jessie, James, and Meowth were hiding. SHrugging, Lyra turned back around, sighing as she felt the nice salty sea breeze.

"Ahh... just feeling this breeze makes me want to..." Lyra stopped as she looked to her left and right, relived to see that no one was nearby. Smiling, Lyra farted loudly, giggling after the tuba like fart ended as she patted her butt with her right hand.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all groaned as they fell on their backs, their feet and hands twitching as they realized it was going to be yet another case of the cute traveling girl farting.

"Here... even here, far away from those horrors..." Jessie muttered as she shuddered.

"It's as if someone placed an evil curse upon us..." James added as she trembled, folding his arms together.

Meowth face palmed himself with his left palm as he groaned, "Agh... we just can't suffer enough, can we? We always gotta be tortured by some kind of nightmare..."

Lyra licked her lips together as she leaned over the rails, looking back at her butt as she smiled. Aiming her butt at the air, Lyra farted loudly again, feeling her dignity increasing as she enjoyed cutting the cheese. Shockingly enough, from the looks of it, it seemed that the crew aside, she was the only one there, with Jessie, James, and Meowth hidding secrelty.

"Good thing I can travel by myself!" Lyra proclaimed as she bent down, placing her hands on her butt as she let out another loud fart, warming up her blue overalls as she giggled with glee, "I can fart all I want without having to worry about people complaining about it!"

Unknown to Lyra was that her constant farting would become a persistant problem for the likes of Jessie, James, and Meowth... who prepared to do their best to cope with the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra cheerfully jumped off the boat as she headed uptown into Olivine City, with Jessie, James, and Meowth following within the safety of the bushes. As Lyra continued walking upwards, she bumped into Jasmine, who was giving her Steelix a bath outside of the gym.

"Oh, so you're back from your long, exhausting trip already, Lyra?" Jasmine stated as she waved at Lyra, who approached Jasmine.

Lyura giggled as she hugged Jasmine, farting a bit as she placed her hands behind her back. "Yeah! It was a great, awesome fun time!" She counted her fingers as she stated the things to Jasmine, "I got to see what Sinnoh was like, the Pokemon seemed more interesting, and I got back a little gift!" She pulled out a pink heart, of which said, 'From Dawn, with Love'.

Jasmine cooed as she patted Lyra on the head. "Aww, isn't that cute?" She stood up, looking towards the northeastern direction. "Well, you better get going. Don't want to stall your adventure, no?"

Lyra nodded as she hugged Jasmine again, letting out a cute little poot as she kissed Jasmine, giggling. "Tee hee! You're right, Jassie! See ya!" She waved goodbye as she dashed northward.

Jessie and James looked at each other as Meowth continued watching Lyra with disconcern, Jasmine being too stupid to not see their hairs in the bushes.

"Well, she certainly has her good relations," Jessie pointed out as she touched her pinkish hair.

James nodded as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Yeah, but what she doesn't know is how dangerous that girl is." Meowth watched as Lyra tripped, landing on her face, her butt in the air. Lyra farted loudly, causing an old, tall maple oak tree to land on Jasmine's gym, causing it and the entirety of Olivine City to catch on fire. Meowth face palmed as he groaned, while Lyra got up, looking at her butt as she giggled, farting again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie, James, and Meowth all were watching as usual from the maple oak tree, watching as Lyra defeated a rookie trainer's Mijimaru with ease using her main Chikorita, celebrating as she jumped with joy, pooting at every jump. James was munching on popcorn as Jessie and Meowth decided what to do.

"We could always bonk her on the head and simply steal her Pokemon," Jessie pinpointed, writing things down in her little notepad.

Meowth placed down his binoculars as he shook his head. "Nah, that sounds too easy. We need to find someway to get at her without it feeling cheap, lazy, or rushed." He placed his binoculars back on as he watched the other trainer leave.

Lyra smiled as she stretched her arms, looking at the clear blue sky. "Golly! It sure is beautiful today!" She smiled as she looked at her butt, placing both of her hands on it. "And even better to let a big one out!" She farted with the gusto of a foghorn as the gas was nearly enough to break the sound barrier. "Oh yeah, baby!"

Jessie and James both moaned in pain as they covered their ears, while Meowth lowered his binoculars, a semi serious look on his face.

"Jessie, Jimmy, take good care of da kids for me," Meowth stated as he hugged Mime Jr., jumping out of the tree and lunging himself at Lyra, scratching the hell out of her.

Jessie, James, and Mime Jr. all watched in horror as Lyra grabbed Meowth and sat on him, farting loudly for thirty seconds as she smiled, patting her butt with another cutelittle poot as she skipped towards Euruteak City to the east, pooting with every skip. Meowth groaned weakly as he was pancaked by Lyra's butt, being able to pop back to his normal self.

"We don't speak of this to anyone..." Meowth moaned as he gasped, dazed spirals appearing in place of his normal eyes as Jessie and James jumped out, trying to recover Meowth as Mime Jr. watched from the safety of the maple oak tree in horror, not beliving what he just saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie, James, and Meowth were all somehow around Mahogony Town, watching as Lyra noticed the gym doors were locked. She frowned as she shrugged, passing by the gym and heading northward, towards the Lake of Rage. Bending over and ripping out a raunchy fart, Lyra giggled as she patted her butt, letting out a cute little poot as she entered the gate building, with the Trio up in a nearby maple oak tree.

"That girl's bowels sure have a mindset of their own." Jessie stated as she counted her fingers.

James pushed back the front of his purple hair as he scoffed. "You think? Who knows when she'll erupt like a volcano?"

Meowth rolled his eyes as he shook his head, smirking. "To be honest, I'd rather her fart than listening to you two blabber." He then received nudges from both Jessie and James.

Lyra stopped, turning her head around to the right to see the maple oak tree the three were on. She gasped as a thought came to her mind, running over and jumping into the bushes, a zip being heard as she squated, urinating on the spot. Jessie, James, and Meowth gave each other disgusted looks of horror as Lyra sighed heavenly standing up and farting right on the tree bark, causing the tree to fall down. Jessie, James, and Meowth all screamed as they went crashing with the tree, the ground shaking. Lyra blinked, turning around, seeing the knocked down tree. Shrugging with an innocent grin and a poot, Lyra sarted whistling as she headed northbound.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just want to apologize in advance, because this was suppose to be a proper full story, not just yet another random one shot. Another reason why I hate myself. Then again, I just did this on a rim because why not.

* * *

Lyra farted all the way to Goldenrod City, walking around with her Marill, who tried to avoid smelling in Lyra's awful flatulence. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all watching from the rooftop of the Goldenrod Department Store.

"Why is she back in Goldenrod?" Jessie james as she munched on a riceball.

James finished off his jelly filled donut as he wiped his mouth with a white napkin, turning to Jessie as he opened his eyes. "Don't you remember? This is essentially a retelling of what happened here years ago!"

Meowth rubbed the back of his right ear with his right paw. "Yeah, but did the author really need to justify this? I mean, couldn't we have this without shoehorning Team Rocket into everything?"

Several awkward seconds of silence as Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other. Lyra farted loudly, bending over with both of her hands on her butt as she let out tuba poots with joy, much to Marill's displeasure. The TRio sighed as they kept eating, while watching people fleeing from Lyra, who was farting in more disgusting ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyra was in Olivine City, looking across the sea as she had her hands on her hips, thinking. Jessie, James, and Meowth were dressed as sailors, looking on at Lyra from the back of a popular seafood restaurant.

"She sure is taking her sweet time." James commented as he was counting his yellow bottle caps.

Jessie stretched her arms as she tiled her head back. "Well, at least she's not farting anymore. Which means we can steal her Pokemon in one fell swoop!"

As Meowth was about to comment, Lyra farted loudly, her deep pitched poot puffing up the back of her blue overalls as she placed her hands on her butt, letting out another deep pitched poot as she giggled gleefully. Jessie, James, and Meowth all sighed in annoyance as Lyra tossed her pokeball into the air, summoning her newly caught female Lumineon, jumping on her and pointing towards the western direction, pooting again as she stunk the area up.

"I'm really glad I don't have a nose..." Meowth commented as he stuck out his tongue, feeling disgusted.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyra was in the middle of the water route numbered 40 as she was surfing on her female Lumineon, with Jessie, James, and Meowth following her in their Magikarp submarine.

"Imagine how much that girl weights," James remarked as he noticed that Lyra's Lumineon was somewhat depressed, shaking his head. "That poor Lumineon must have it bad."

Meowth rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "When you have a gassy goil with a big butt like that farting constantly on you with loud and smelly fumes, you'll be depressed, too." He remarked.

Jessie was at the front, viewing Lyra and her Lumineon with the sub's binoculars. "Never mind. Let's just plan to strike."

Lyra hummed merrily as she moved her butt cheeks back and forth, letting out loud, deep pitch poots that echoed throughout the route as she giggled at her tuba like flatulence, each toot getting deeper pitched. Her Lumineon sighed in annoyance as she tolerated Lyra's loud flatulence, as well as stomaching the foul smell that emitted from Lyra's butt. The pair suddenly arrived at the northern most isle of the Whirl Islands, with Lyra pressing her body forward as her gassy butt was in the air, letting out an extremely long fart in astonishment as she took in the view.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, talking amongst her inhumanely long fart, "The Whirl Islands! These look like a fun place to explore!"

Lumineon sighed as she surfed towards the shore of the north island, with Team Rocket parking their Magikarp sub behind a set of rocks. Lyra farted her way off of Lumineon, purposely landing on her butt and making a muddy mess in her blue overalls as she returned Lumineon, kissing the pokeball containing her. Standing up and smiling at the brown stain that appeared on the back of her overalls, Lyra hummed merrily as she skipped into the cave, with Jessie, James, and Meowth following behind her.


End file.
